This invention relates to a pallet assembling device and method. In the past, the pallets have been assembled at a manufacturing site for shipment to a user. Corrugated board pallets require shipment of large air spaces. Various plastic pallets have been designed that may be nested into one another for shipment. However, there appears to be no adequate nesting designs for double-deck corrugated board pallets shown in the prior art. Prior art corrugated pallets are described in the U.S. Pat. to Wilson, No. 3,055,624, Brandon et al No. 2,507,588, issued Jan. 29, 1947, Connelly No. 2,888,221, Simkins No. 3,407,758, and Budd No. 2,914,282.